What are we?
by G1GGL3Z1597
Summary: Tori and Jade figure out what they are.


What are we?

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious

Okay I'm going to make this a series of one shot's. This goes with (Driving Tori Crazy) and (Some What Ride home). Enjoy

Things between Jade and I are…Well great. After Jade and I had sex on top of her car a second time we went out to get something to eat. Since I didn't eat anything since lunch. Well while we were eating we talked. Like had a real conversation. We talked a little about her childhood. Could you believe Jade actually wore bright colors? I know me neither. But Jade isn't the all black and gothic girl at school. She is actually pretty cool when you get to know her. She's really funny, Jade has always been funny in her own sick type of way. That night was great. I even got a goodnight kiss.

It's been a few weeks since sex on and in the car and Jade and I've gotten closer. I've learned a lot about her and she learned a lot about me. We're like a couple, but were not at the same time. This a normal day for Jade and I. First we text good mornings to each other. Then when we get to school we hug sneak a kiss talk till class start. Our friends don't ask questions they just think we finally became friends. Except for Beck, he thinks something is going on between us; and he would be right about that. Not that we would admit that to him.

Anyway we sit by each other in class and the classes we don't have together, we text each other. During lunch we sit by each other. Sometimes we buy each other's lunch or we won't even be at lunch we'll go into the janitor's closet to eat and make out. When school is over I always get a ride from Jade. So sometimes we go to her house or my house. Then we talk, make out, watch movies, sometimes have sex then Jade goes home or she drops me off always getting a goodnight kiss. Texting till we get sleepy. Then we start the day all over again.

It's wow. I'm really starting to have feelings for Jade. I'm falling for Jade. I'm not going to lie. She opened up to me and I never thought she would do that. I've never been attracted to girls. I think it's just Jade that I want. She started all these feelings. From the day she let me body search her and her being guiding my hands to feel on personnel places. Her kissing me and making me feel like nobody else has ever made me feel. This is her fault. But I'm not complaining. I've been thinking about this one question all day that I've been dying to asks Jade.

What are we?

LINE BREAK

"I'm going out." Trina says not waiting for a response and just walking out. Today is Friday so she's probably going out to crash some body's party. I just roll my eyes flicking the through the channels before I pick up my phone sending her a quick text.

**Hey Trina just left and my parents arnt home. U should cum over. ; p–T** I smile as I send the text, knowing Jade is already in the car.

**Is little Vega missing me already? – J **I smile as I look at the text. The teasing never stops but it's just playful not the hurtful things she used to say.

**Maybe- T **I send knowing Jade is rolling her eyes now.

**Be there in ten- J** She sends quickly and I can't help the big stupid grin that makes its way on my face. I get a Cat type of bubbly when it comes to this way about Jade scares me sometimes because what if one day Jade turns back to that old mean Jade. She's the same she just doesn't treat me like she used to and I love that. I don't want to be treated like dirt. For the whole ten minutes I think of a way to bring up the convocation about what Jade and I are, till the doorbell rings.

"Hey." I say opening the door to a smiling Jade.

"Hey." She says seductively with a matching smile coming in and wrapping her arms around my waist and pulling me into a nice sweet kiss. She kicks the door closed with her foot guiding me back towards the couch till I feel the back of my legs hit the couch, Jade gently pushing me back onto the couch without breaking the kiss laying gently on top. I moan when Jade's tongue invades my mouth. Our tongues caress each other as her hands go into my hair fingers massaging my scalp while my hands rest on her back. We finally pull away for air staring at each other for a minute till Jade dips her head down going to my neck kissing softly. This feels really good but it has to stop. I wanted to talk but with Jade's amazing lips kissing me like that makes me forget stuff.

"Mmm Jade, as much as I would love to keep doing this we have to stop." I moan feeling Jade start to grind against me.

"Why?" Jade asks against my neck as she starts to suck and grind harder. I moan arching into her finding myself start to grind with her. Jade pulls away from my neck coming back to my lips kissing me senseless making me forget everything. We can talk later. No we can't. We have to do this now.

"I. need. To. Talk. To. You. Bout. something." I get out in between kisses. Jade growls against my lips pulling at my bottom lip before sucking on it then letting go.

"Okay." Jade says reluctantly pulling away and climbing off of me and sitting right on the couch. I sit up running my fingers through my hair. "So?"

"We've gotten a lot closer over the time we've spent together. I there is a connection between us, I feel it and I know you feel it too. What I'm trying to ask, is what are we?" I finally stop my mini rambling and ask. Jade looks at me with a blank face. No emotion nothing and its scaring me.

"I don't know." Is all she says and her face finally having an expression on it. A somewhat confused but thinking one. We sit in silence not knowing what to say. I don't know and she doesn't know and I don't want all these weeks and us having sex just to be a fling or whatever. I want it to be something. Something real.

"Jade I have feelings for you." I say flat out breaking the silence. She looks at me kind of wide eyed. I bite my lip getting worried that she doesn't feel the same.

"I have feelings for you too." Jade says and a goofy grin immediately comes to my face.

"Really?" I say and she nods grabbing me and pulling me onto her lap kissing me passionately. Letting me know that she's for real.

"Really…" she said her smile matching mine. "Look, Tori, that day in my car, on top of my car, and every other time we… you know. Was special to me. It meant something to me. It wasn't just sex … it was more." Jade says kissing me again. I didn't know she felt that way.

"I felt the same way. I was just scared that you didn't." I say looking away honestly scared.

"Well now you know and you don't have to be scared anymore. Tori will you be my girlfriend?" She asks, her eyes looking into mine, secure that she knows what my answer is. So I didn't say a word. I answer her with a big sloppy kiss. I know gross but so what. "I'll take that as a yes." Jade says smiling has she flipping us and really making love on the couch.

Review plz


End file.
